Mes idées tordues
by Lupuline
Summary: J'ai l'intention de mettre ici quelques drabbles au fil des idées stupides qui me viendront..Chapitre 1 : Les escuses de Fye
1. Chapter 1

Fye baissa la tête.Il était à présent seul face au ninja. Tomoyo avait quitté la pièce,les laissant en tête à tête.Il se sentait atrocement coupable. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ?

Kurogané le regardait sans rien dire .Il essaya de bouger un peu pour se rapprocher du blond mais la douleur le cloua sur place.

Comment s'escuser ?Fye n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une fois de plus il n'avait rien pu faire .Il était un faible .Il se sentait inutile,un poids mort. N'en avait-il pas toujours été un ?Kurogané était blessé et lui…Il sentit que les larmes venait à ses yeux et du se faire force pour ne pas pleurer.Quel imbécile,pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ou il était ?

-« Je suis désolé… »

Il plongea ses yeux saphirs dans ceux rubis de Kurogané. Celui ci ressentit une irrépressible envie de serrer Fye dans ses bras. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire,Celui-ci le stoppa.

-« Attends…Je…J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

-« Oui ? »

Fye prit son inspiration et déclama d'une traite.

-« Ellelesaprissansquejairienpufaire. »

-« Hein ? »

Il releva la tête.

-« Tu m'avais demandé de les garder…Mais Yuko,elle… »

-« NON !! »

Fye se mordit la lèvre inférieure.Il était tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu protéger les maganyan de Kurogané après tout ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui.

OoOoOoO

L'auteur : Ah ah…no comment ! XD..Je vais réserver ce coin à des petits drabble crétins dans le genre ! Je suis sure que quand vous avez lu « pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ou il était ? » vous avez pensé qu'il parlait de Célès !(en fait Kurogané lui avait demandé de garder les maganyan pendant qu 'il était au lit…Et Fye était partit faire un tour à la cuisine,laissant les maganyan dans toute leur vulnérabilité !!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hum"

Kurogané concentra toute son attention sur le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains .Un exemplaire de ce magazine si interessant .Ce bruit ,ce raclement de gorge ne méritait pas le moins du monde son attention .

"Hum hum"

Il tourna le plus calmement du monde la page trois du magazine .Ah ,bien bien ,Hishimoto était venu à bout de son ennemi .

-"Kuro-chaaan ?"

Malheur ,voilà que le raclement de gorge ,le petit bruit insignifiant se transformait à présent en un horrible mot ,un atroce surnom ,d'autant plus abominable que prononcé par une créature des plus insupportables .

-"Quoi encore ,stupide mage ",grogna-t-il en guise de réponse .

Relevant lentement le tête de son magazine ,il tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux bleux et un sourire éclatant ,semblant sortir tout droit d'une pub pour une marque de dentifrice .

-"Kuro-myou ,je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas faire un jeu avec moi ,je m'ennuie ! ".

Les yeux de Fye s'étaient colorés d'une teinte d'espoir et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait pour exprimer sa profonde envie d'une réponse positive .

-"Non"

Pas que Kurogané ne soit pas sensible au charme adorable qui pouvait émaner de la supplication muette d'un Fye aux abois mais la perspective d'un jeu dont il ignorait tout était plus qu'inquiétante .

Fye s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé dans lequel Kurogané reposait mollement ,au grand dam de celui-ci qui lui lança un regard noir par dessus son maganyan ,et il lui offrit sa plus spectaculaire moue .Celle ou ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes ,ou ses joues se coloraient de rouge ,ou il mordait la lèvre inférieure ,ou...

-"STOP"

Pas question de se laisser avoir à ce jeu là ,Kurogané savait trop bien comme résister à cette bouille si facilement adorable était impossible .

Fye lui lança un sourire plein de triomphe .

-"Kuro-chu ne peut pas résister à Fye-mommy !"

-"Humph ,c'est quoi ce foutu jeu qu'on en finisse ?" ,grommela Kurogané ,ignorant la remarque pleine de véracité que Fye venait de lui lancer .

-"C'est très simple ,commença ce dernier , ca consiste à se cacher ! En fait je me cache ,et tu dois me trouver !"

"Parfait ,parfait ,je sens que je vais aimer ce jeu" ,songea Kurogané ,un sourire plein de satisfaction sur les lèvres .

-"Je vais me cacher !"

Fye disparut ,à la vitesse de l'éclair ,de son champ de vision .

Kurogané se cala plus confortablement dans son canapé ,profitant du bonheur de la non présence du mage .Qu'il rêve qu'il vienne le chercher .Il allait tout simplement rester là ,après tout Fye pourrait toujours penser qu'il l'avait cherché assiduement toute la journée durant et finirait par se lasser .

Il reprit la lecture de son maganyan .Hishimoto avait gagné la main de la princesse du royaume ,qu'il avait sauvé des griffes d'un horrible démon .

"Ridicule ,combattre dans le seul but de sauver une princesse" .

Visiblement cette attitude dépassait totalement Kurogané .Puis lui revint en mémoire un événement durant lequel il avait "été contraint" à sauver le mage de démons on ne peut plus hostiles .

Il chassa cette pensée alors qu'Hishimoto venait d'embrasser la princesse .Quand à la pensée qui s'imposa à ce moment là dans son esprit et qui le fit rougir (non ,pas rougir ,les ninjas ne rougissent pas) ,je vous laisse deviner de quoi il s'agissait .

Un court instant la pensée de partir à la recherche de Fye lui vint mais sa dignité lui souffla de ne point quitter son nid douillet .

OoO

La tablée était silencieuse .D'habitude c'était Fye qui faisait la conversation ,hors ,il manquait à l'appel .Sakura mangeait distraitement les haricots vert qui baignaient dans un jus indéfinissable .Kurogané avait juste ouvert une boîte ,Fye n'ayant nullement préparé de repas .Mokona mangeait les haricots de Kurogané ,parce que "c'était beaucoup plus amusant que de manger les siens" .Quand à Shaolan ,il se posait une question :

-"Où est Fye-san ?" ,finit-il par demander après avoir retourné encore et encore la question dans sa tête sans y trouver la moindre réponse .

D'autant que la non présence de Fye le contrariait fort .Au lieu de la tranche de rumsteak promise par ce dernier ,il se trouvait contraint à manger des légumes .Et Shaolan haissait les légumes .Il les avaient toujours detesté .Et pourtant Dieu sait combien de légumes il avait été amené à tester au cours de ses voyages ,des quantitées gastronomiques au vue des différents pays que son père et lui avaient traversés .

Il se contentait donc actuellement de retourner soigneusement tous ses haricots verts et enviait Kurogané dont l'assiette avait été aimablement finit par Mokona .Il se demandait aussi si Kurogané voudrait bien finir la sienne mais il n'osait pas lui demander .Et puis ,sa précédente question restait encore en suspens .

-"Il se cache"

Kurogané se resservit une verre de saké .Shaolan ne comprenait pas .De quoi Fye se cachait-il ?

-"De quoi Fye-san se cache-t-il ,Kurogané-san ?"

C'était Sakura qui avait posé la question ,sa petite voix douce et timide teinté d'étonnement .Shaolan en était si attendris qu'il ne songeait plus à ce qu'il faisait et engloutit malencontreusement un haricot vert ruisselant de jus .Le dégout qui le submergea fut inimaginable et il dût se servir un verre au plus vite pour faire passer le goût .Il n'y avait que du saké sur la table et Shaolan fut donc bien "contraint" de boire .

-"De moi"

Shaolan s"imobilisa à la quatrième gorgé de saké .Avait-il bien entendu ? Fye se cachait de Kurogané ? Est-ce que...Non ,il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir de telles pensées ,Kurogané n'avait pas tenté de faire des choses peu catholiques à Fye ,certes non .L'esprit cependant occupé de toutes sorte de choses(toutes sorte) Shaolan pris à nouveau distraitement un haricot vert entre les piques de sa fourchette avant de réaliser juste à temps l'horreur de son geste et de reposer le haricot vert avec méfiance aux milieux de ses congénaires .

-"Qu'avez vous donc fait que Fye- san puisse répprouver ,Kurogané-san ?Au point de ne pas apparaitre pour le repas ?,demanda Sakura d'une voix très douce avant de jeter un regard plein d'apréhension vers Shaolan .

Shaolan rougit comme il n'est pas permis de le faire et pour se donner contenance plongea dans son assiette ,engloutissant une masse astronomique de haricots verts.

Tandis que Shaolan s'étouffait allègrement ,Kurogané répondit brièvement à Sakura :

-"C'est un jeu"

Sakura était l'innocence incarnée .Mais pour Mokona ,un jeu entre deux adultes ou l'un devait se cacher ,en fait surtout parce que ces deux adultes étaient d'exactes antithèses et formaient de surcroit le couple parfait ,était forcément un jeu pervers .

-"Ohh ,Mokona comprend ,et quand Kuro-daddy aura retrouvé Fye-mommy il pourra lui faire toutes sortes de choses ! " ,s'écria Mokona avec un clin d'oeil on ne peut plus immoral .

Tout s'enchaina très vite .Kurogané s'écria :

-"Je n'aime pas ce stupide mage !"

En vérité cela n'avait rien à voir et ne faisait que prouver que Kurogané pensait constamment à ses possibles (oui ,possibles) sentiments pour le dit "stupide mage" .

Sakura rougit comme elle n'avait encore jamais rougit car à penser sentiments ,elle pensa ceux qu'elle ressentait pour Shaolan ,elle lui lança donc un regard plus qu'équivoque .

Shaolan qui venait d'engloutir trois verres de saké replongea dans ses haricots verts (je tiens à préciser qu'il parvint d'ailleurs ainsi à en venir à bout) et fût contraint de finir la bouteille de saké au goulot .

En définitive Kurogané fut plus énervé que jamais .

Sakura l'assomait de questions d'une innocence implacable telles que : "Vous appreciez Fye-san?" (ce qui était l'évidence incarné) ,Mokona ne cessait de ricaner en passant en revue toutes les questions les moins innocentes (sûrement programmées par une Sorcière atrocement perverse) telles que : "Est-ce que Kuro-daddy dors avec Fye-mommy ?Ou est ce qu'il ne "dors pas" ?".

Quand à Shaolan ,il était juste complètement bourré et ne cessait pas de combattre avec une épée imaginaire en criant ;"Sûs aux haricots verts !"

Lorsqu'ils fûrent tous couchés ,Kurogané fut heureux ,une plénitude implacable .Enfin presque .Parce que subsistait le problème du mage ,qui était un problème d'importance malgrés tout .

Ouais ,peut être pas si important en fait .Kurogané se hissa avec difficulté jusqu'a sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit ,son très douillet lit ,qui sentait bon la vanille .Un instant...

Il souleva brusquement le couette et Fye lui tomba dans les bras.

-"KURO-CHAN M'A TROUVE !!"

-"MAIS ARRETE DE HURLER STUPIDE MAGE !"

Fye fit la moue .

-"C'est Kuro-tan qui crie d'abord ."

Il se lova contre le corps de Kurogané ,ce dernier se raidissant et retournant dans sa tête plus que jamais ses "possible" (probables) ,non ,"POSSIBLES " sentiments pour Fye .

Mais quand ce dernier lui annonca ,en clignant des yeux de la façon la plus adorable qu'il soit qu'il méritait une récompense ,Kurogané ne se posa plus la moindre question ,et enlanca ce mage idiot (et adorable) dans son étreinte .

Il éteignit la lumière .

Mokona bénit la caméra avec flash intégré que lui avait prêté Yuko .

OoO

L'auteur :J'ai une imagination fertile mais je suis sûre que vous aussi vous pouvez très bien imaginer la suite ,héhé .

Fye : Kuro-myouu ,tu ramène la couette ,elle est tombééée

L'auteur : Comme je disais ,héhé.

Shaolan (crise de somnambulisme) : Non ,non ,au secours ,laissez moi ,nann ,je ne veux pas mourir dévoré par des haricots verts !


End file.
